


(see the girl with the) broken smile

by Moonday_girl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonday_girl/pseuds/Moonday_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a night, It was just a dance, but the spymaster of the inquisition could feel the longing inside her heart. Maybe all isn't lost. { Just a drabble }</p>
            </blockquote>





	(see the girl with the) broken smile

**Author's Note:**

> So hello; this is just a drabble inspired by the bal scene in Inquisition. Forgive me for English isn't my native language and feel free to comment. At this time I don't know If I'll make others chapters for this story.

And then the crowd open whole and all she can see was a woman, in a torn grey-warden uniform, a scar barring her right cheek, blood running everywhere on her tired body.

  
« Jude » the whisper of the assembly becomes suddenly quiet. Sister Nightingale was smiling; really smiling. For the first time since five years, for the first time since her departure, for the first time also since the beginning of the inquisition.

  
« May I have this dance ? » The warden was smiling too. The smile on her face was sincere and her yellow tainted-eyes were glowing a little. Her hand try to grab the Orlesian and for one moment she feels truly happy. Maybe she wasn't fine. Maybe the taint was eating her from her inside. Maybe the world was still shattering and was going to end soon. But like a little girl she never was, she was smiling at the beautiful lady with the broken smile. Here she was, exhausted but complete for a fraction of time.

  
Around them the mascarade has started again. The univers keep rolling and the inquisitor eclipsed herself in the compagnie of Ambassador Montilyet and Dorian.

  
« Is that you ? Is that really you? » Sister Nightingale couldn't believe her eyes, but in her heart she knew the truth. Her warden was here. Her long lost lover was in front of her. Hurt and incomplete. Tainted and Tired. But here, and that was the only important thing in the world.

  
« Lady. Could I have this dance ? »  
 « I'm not a lady no more. » In fact she never was. Lady Cecile told her how to act in the Orlesian society, but deep in her core she was just Leliana. Red haired lay-sister from the Lothering Chantry. Broken toy. Master of the inquisition's spies and secrets. Divine's Justinia left hand. But never was she a lady.

  
« You are. You're mine. »

  
And maybe, despite the suffering's years; despite the lasts stormy months and despite the Missing… her hearts was surrendering one more time. She was smiling and the curious noble around them were just shadow in their range.

  
It wasn't perfect, but when she takes her lovers hand she feels the bolt of the incredible indicible thing that was between them and she knew everything will be allright. There was a lot of thing to say, there was a lot of choices to make, but for one night, they were happy.  
  



End file.
